


choosing him

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: When the Riddler kisses him, Oswald doesn’t hesitate to kiss back.





	choosing him

**Author's Note:**

> just a super short drabble, inspired by gotham's epispode 4x14 - enjoy <3

When the Riddler kisses him, Oswald doesn’t hesitate to kiss back.

Oswald doesn’t understand it at first.

But after it happens again, and again, Oswald _does_ understand.

The Riddler wants him. 

Just like Ed never wanted him.

And maybe his decision to reciprocate so enthusiastically, is fueled by some sort of glee or even spite.

_“I don’t love you.”_

The words are still ringing in Oswald’s ears, ever so clearly, every word cutting into him like a sharp knife.

Only now, the wounds heal quick, with every hot press of lips against his, with every touch.

Eventually, Oswald even allows the Riddler to reclaim his love further.

They start sleeping with each other.

It’s rough and unpredictable, and more often than not, Oswald finds his pale skin covered with hickeys and bruises the next morning.

It’s the exact opposite to what Oswald had used to imagine, to fantasize.

Back in the day as mayor, he’d take his time in the evenings, laying down on his king-sized bed after a long warm bath. 

He’d trail his fingers down to touch himself in those intimate places, he’s barely dared to reach before. 

And in his mind, Ed would have been like those gentle but passionate lovers Oswald had read about in those saucy novels his mother used to hide in the second rows of her bookshelf. 

_This_ Ed, the Riddler, isn’t a gentle lover. 

Though, a passionate one at least.

Oswald can’t even deny he’s enjoying it - a lot.

Maybe he’s always craved this. Those rough touches and the display of dominance behind them. To be taken on pretty much every surface available, having that thick cock stretch him and fuck him into a state of complete bliss.

Never once, does he feel taken advantage of. Because somehow, despite their history, Oswald still feels that strong unspoken bond of trust between them. The Riddler doesn’t just take, he gives as well. 

He makes Oswald feel whole again, in ways he hadn’t known he’s needed it.

Though, at times Oswald _does_ miss his old Ed. The one, who’d hold him, and tell him how he’d do anything for him. 

But this Ed is gone - and has to _stay_ gone.

So Oswald can live.


End file.
